


Dump the Chump

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: From the desc it sounds like crack, Mech is their own warning, Starscream being Starscream, Starscream is competent actually, and um, it very nearly could be?, might continue this, no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: MECH probably shouldn't have threatened a man made of knives.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dump the Chump

"Not soon enough. Now."

Vividly aware of the red dots shining on him, Starscream sighed, and dove at Silas. Grabbing him so that if he went limp, Silas would be skewered, Starscream grinned.

"Somehow, I don't think so. You'll have to get this _next_ one without me." 

Laughing harshly, Starscream transformed showily, ignoring Silas' struggles to escape his cockpit. He shot off, breaking the sound barrier in seconds. Silas appeared to be having a bad time of it all, but he couldn't care less.

Hovering just below the planet's thermosphere, Starscream flipped over, and unsealed his cockpit. Silas was quite thoroughly unconscious.

"Time to dump the chump!" Well, that was a bit screechier than his usual speech. Must be the thin air interfering with his voice modulation.

With Starscream's cabin fully open, Silas dropped like a clump of slag.

Oh, it was satisfying to watch him fall! That pathetic fleshling saw fit to threaten him, Starscream!

Ah well, he'd have to land soon, preferably at MECH's mine. He'd dry it out for a time, move the energon somewhere -likely the Harbinger, if it was still intact- and stay far away from MECH for the rest of his functioning. Creepy fraggers.


End file.
